La rencontre
by Oh Little Mout
Summary: Une rencontre qui va bouleverser la vie d'un personnage...


**Titre:** Chroniques bretonnes

**Auteur:** Fluflue

**Disclaimer:** L'univers entier de Kaamelott appartient à A. Astier (mais un jour, je lui piquerai ! _Rire idiot et maléfique_) 

* * *

><p><span>Les belles histoires d'Orcanie I<span>

30 ans avant Kaamelott...

Mi-décembre, Orcanie.

"Mais vous allez vous dépêcher, bande de glandus ! Je vous attend dans la carriole, et si dans 5 minutes j'vous vois pas arriver, j'me casse sans vous !"

La porte claqua. Dans la chambre, le calme revint. Soudain, une tête sortit des couvertures d'un des deux lits.

"- Euh, dites, vous croyez pas qu'on devrait se dépêcher de se lever, là ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Vous rigolez j'espère ! Lança une deuxième voix masculine depuis l'autre lit, sous les couettes. Il nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il s'en irait sans nous si on trainait. Profitons-en ! Orcanie-Tintagel avec mon con de père sur le siège d'en face de la carriole, j'ai déjà essayé, et je suis pas près de recommencer !

- Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... (il sortit lui aussi la tête des couvertures et répondit d'un ton lassé) Il est malade, et il faut s'arrêter, et après il a froid, et il faut encore s'arrêter, etc etc... Moi ça gonfle, alors... (il marqua une courte pause et reprit d'une voix assurée) _Mundis rex et filius patria_ !

-... (regard interrogatif)

-Ben quoi ? Vous trouvez pas ça classe, les citations ?"

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Plus tard, dans une carriole, les deux hommes se couvraient du froid avec des fourrures.

"Vous voyez, on est tranquille sans mon père !"

L'autre ne répondit pas, cherchant une position confortable pour se couvrir entièrement avec ses quatre couvertures. Puis il dit:

"-Euh.. Même si ça fait 10 fois que je vous le demande, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Si ça fait vraiment 10 fois, je pourrais vous assommer si ça m'emmerde de répondre ?

-Pourquoi vous m'avez invité à dormir chez vous, au château ?

-(secouant la tête, désespéré) C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai... Depuis que vous êtes arrivé hier midi, vous n'arrêtez pas de me demander ça, on doit en être à plus de 1000, là ! Vous réalisez à quel point c'est insupportable, au moins ?

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai toujours pas compris, c'est tout !

-C'est tout... (rigole faussement, puis reprend avec calme) Je vous ai fait venir car mon con de père s'est mit en tête que je n'avais pas assez de "relations extérieurs" pour un futur roi. Donc, pour qu'il me lâche un peu le fion, j'ai fait venir la seule personne qui ne trouverai pas d'excuse parfaite pour éviter de se farcir un weekend en plein hiver en Orcanie: vous.

-Oh bah c'est gentil ! Moi qui pensait que vous vouliez que je vienne parce que vous m'aimez bien !

-Mais je vous aime bien, mon cher Dagonet, la preuve: j'aime bien quand vous êtes avec moi, je me sens plus intelligent que jamais !"

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

"- Vous savez qui il y aura à cette réunion ?

- On y va pour parlementer sur la succession de Pendragon, donc logiquement, il y aura tous les rois du pays: mon père Hector d'Orcanie, Goustan de Carmélide, l'autre là en Calédonie...

- Son fils s'appelle Caldegéant je crois.

- On s'en fout de son fils. Enfin bref ! Il y aura aussi Ketchatar d'Irlande et Hoël d'Armorique. J'crois que le fils de Goustan s'ramène aussi.

- Mais pourquoi vous venez en fait, tous les deux ? Vous êtes pas rois !

- Dans deux semaines, je succède à mon père du coup, selon lui toujours, il faut que je sache à quoi ressemble une réunion. Et Léodagan, bah, c'est pareil, sauf que lui, il fait ça à l'avance parce que son père, il est pas près de le lâcher, son p'tit trône ! Tenez, vu qu'on en parle, dites-moi donc en quoi cette réunion concerne tant le vôtre, de père ? Il est pas roi lui non plus, si ?

- Non, mais notre "si aimé" Pendragon veut encore lui retirer un bout de terrain, du coup il profite d'une grande réunion et du fait que je connaisse bien Loth, fils du roi d'Orcanie, pour négocier le truc.

- Ah. Mais, juste une chose... Le rapport ?

- Entre quoi et quoi ?

-Entre moi et le patelin de votre père ?

-J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?"

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Près de la frontière Orcanie-Calédonie.

La carriole avançait doucement, la neige épaisse et l'état de la route faisant secouer ses passagers.

"- Brrr... De tous les hivers que j'ai vécu, dit le jeune Dagonet, c'est la première fois que j'me les gèle autant !

-Pas moi. Il faut dire, les hivers en Orcanie, à force je suis habitué maintenant. Mais il faut avouer celui de cette année est pas mal dans son genre ! Les premières neiges sont tombées en octobre, c'est à vous dire.

-Ah quand même ! … Il resterait pas une couverture ?

-Nan, les dernières sont sur le dos des chevaux. Une fois, on a oublié d'en mettre une sur l'un de ces sales canassons, eh ben il nous a claqué dans les pattes ! Mais attendez, vous en avez combien sur le dos, là ?

-Ben... Quatre ?"

Loth ouvrit grand les yeux.

"-Et vous avez pas chaud avec tout ça ?

-A croire que non, je sens plus mes orteils. Le froaaa.. atchoum !"

Il se racla la gorge, renifla, puis reprit.

"-Le froid les a gelés. C'est possible d'avoir les orteils congelés ?"

Loth ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, quand la carriole fut vivement secouer par devant et se stoppa net.

"-Seigneur Loth ! Seigneur Dagonet ! Un cheval vient de claquer, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin !

-Génial, soupira le premier. Bon bah terminus, tout le monde descend !"

Il descendit de la carriole, et marcha un peu dans la neige pour se dégourdir les jambes, puis il regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Une plaine couverte de neige s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Au milieu, juste un arbre, sans feuilles et le bout des branches gelées. Cependant, au pied de cet arbre, Loth aperçut une forme étrange. Il s'approcha un peu puis, surpris, il appela:

"Seigneur Dagonet ! Venez voir, vite !"

Le concerné sortit lui aussi de la carriole, ses quatre couvertures sur le dos, et le rejoint en courant. Arrivé à son niveau, il baissa les yeux.

Un petit garçon était là, couché par terre et recroquevillé sur lui-même, seulement couvert d'une chemise usée. Il était trempé, de la neige s'était accroché dans ses cheveux bouclés. Couvert de bleus et de meurtrissures, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Se sentant observé, il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes.

"Me tapez pas ! Me tapez pas ! cria-t-il. J'ai rien fait d'mal..."

Il sanglota de plus belle. Dagonet retira une couverture de ses épaules pour le recouvrir, tandis que Loth se baissa à son niveau.

"-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te frapperait ?

-Je sais pas... Papa, il m'a tapé, vous aussi, vous allez me tap..

-Mais non ! L'interrompit-il. J'ai aucune raison de le faire.

-Papa aussi, il avait pas de raison."

Loth ne répondit pas.

"-Et si on l'emmenait au prochain village, proposa Dagonet, peut-être que quelqu'un le connait et pourra s'occuper de lui ?

-C'est pas idiot. Il est loin, le village ? Non, parce que, si vous avez déjà oublié, on peut plus y aller en carriole !

-Ben... Du peu que je me rappelle, à une ou deux heures de marche."

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

6h plus tard, dans une taverne.

Ils avaient prit une chambre pour la nuit. Alors que Dagonet était sorti acheté des bandages pour couvrir les plaies de l'enfant, le futur roi d'Orcanie était dans la salle de bain du fond du couloir avec le gamin. Celui-ci se déshabilla et Loth l'aida a rentrer dans l'eau. Tout en le lavant, il commença à discuter avec lui.

"-On s'est pas encore présenté, tous les deux. Je m'appelle Loth, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-...

-Tu veux pas me le dire ? (l'enfant secoua la tête) Ben pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

-Parce que quoi ?

-Je... J'ai pas de prénom..."

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. À bah ça pour une surprise ! Le gamin avait déjà 5 ans, et même pas de nom pour le reconnaître.

"-Comment ça se fait ?

-Papa et maman, ils m'aiment pas, alors du coup, j'ai pas de prénom et maman elle dit que, comme ça, eh ben personne pourra les chercher et personne les retrouvera quand ils vont me laisser tout seul.

-(de plus en plus stupéfait, et pas très sûr de lui) C'est pas sympa, ça...

-Non... (il recommençait à pleurer) Et maintenant je suis tout seul ! (se calmant soudainement) T'es gentil avec moi, tu me laisseras pas tout seul, hein ? J'aime pas être tout seul, ça me fait peur. Tu voudrais bien me donner un prénom ? J'aimerais bien en avoir un, moi !

-On.. On verra ça plus tard d'accord ? Là, on est tous très fatigués et on a besoin de dormir. Je ne peux pas te répondre ça comme ça, désolé."

L'enfant acquiesça, mais on pouvait bien lire la déception sur son visage.

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre, le jeune garçon dormait à point fermé dans un des deux lits. Sur l'autre, Dagonet et Loth se demandaient quoi faire avec lui.

"-S'il a pas de prénom, commença ce dernier, et que ses parents l'ont vraiment abandonnés comme il dit, alors on a aucune chance de trouver quelqu'un qui le connaisse ici.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Il a peut-être une grand-mère, un oncle ou je sais pas qui.

-Il y a peu de chance. Si les parents ne voulaient vraiment pas de lui depuis le début comme le gosse m'a dit, ils ont pas dû en parler à grand monde.

-Oui mais si c'était depuis le début, ils l'auraient pas lâché en pleine nature aussi tard, si ? A moins qu'en plus de pas aimer leur môme, ils aimaient le tabasser: vous avez vu dans quel état il est...

-C'est triste, très triste, mais vous avez peut-être raison.

-C'est affreux, le pauvre...

-Il m'a demandé de le garder avec moi.

-Ah... Et vous allez faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Je suis pas du genre à aider les gens, mais j'adore les gosses – allez comprendre pourquoi. Admettons que j'accepte: ça me causerai pas de problème de le garder, tout ça mais... L'adoption, c'est pas très courant, surtout pour les gens pas mariés comme moi. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai, à la femme de ma vie, quand faudra le lui présenté ? "Bonjour moi c'est Loth et lui c'est mon fils qui n'a même pas encore de prénom." En plus, un gosse avant le mariage, qui n'est pas celui de la mariée et encore moins de moi, ça le fait pas trop.

-C'est sûr, vu comme ça... Attendez une seconde, depuis quand vous vous intéressez à ce que pensent les autres, vous ?

-Tiens c'est vrai ça ? (il prit soudain un air horrifié) Ça y est ! J'deviens comme vous !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Une lopette !"

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Le lendemain .

Loth avait fait un tour dans le village, posant des questions aux paysans qu'il croisait, aucun n'ayant entendu parler d'un enfant abandonné. Revenant à la chambre de l'auberge, il s'arrêta devant la porte lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il prêta l'oreille.

"-De ta famille, tu ne connais que tes parents alors...

-Oui.

-Et... ils s'appellent comment ?

-Maman c'est Cunégonde, et papa c'est.. euh... Ah oui ! Guillaume. Il est duc, tu sais ? Duc Guillaume... Ça fait moche, hein ?"

"Duc Guillaume". Il avait déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part. En tout cas, il était fixé: ça n'était pas dans cette ville de pécores qu'il allait trouvé la famille du fils d'un duc !

Il se décida donc: le garçon partait avec eux à Tintagel.

Il entra donc dans la chambre pour leur annoncer sa décision.

oO°Oo°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo°Oo

A mi-chemin, dans une nouvelle carriole.

Dagonet était endormi, emmitouflé dans ses quatre couvertures adorées. En face de lui, l'enfant était collé à Loth, rêvassant. Lui l'encerclait de ses bras, le protégeant du froid pourtant moins intense dans la région qu'ils traversaient.

"-Dis-moi, chuchota Loth pour que Dagonet n'entende pas, tu vivais en Orcanie ?(le petit leva la tête)

-Oui.

-Ton père, il est duc d'Orcanie du coup.

-Ben oui, pourquoi ? Il faut pas ?

-C'est pas ça... Je l'ai déjà vu, c'est tout. Mon père c'est le roi d'Orcanie, c'est pour ça.

-Waa ! Roi ! C'est cool ! (puis remarquant l'air bizarre de Loth) Quoi ?

-Tu te rappelles, il y a trois jours ? Quand tu m'a dis que tu voulais que je te trouve un prénom...

-Euh, oui.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir que ce soit moi, qui te le trouve ? (souriant malicieusement) Parce que je te demanderais pas ton avis, je te préviens !

-Oui !"

Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience, il s'agita, pressé d'enfin savoir comment il le nommerait.

"-Sûr de sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Dis-moi ! Je veux savoir !

-D'accord, d'accord ! (l'air soudain solennel et grave de l'enfant le fit sourire) Dans ce cas, je te nomme..."

Le cœur du garçon battait à toute allure. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il aura attendu drôlement longtemps avant de l'avoir, son prénom à lui !

"...Galessin."

Et il se mit à pleurer.

"-(plus que surpris) Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça te plaît vraiment pas ? Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour rire, évidemment qu'on peut changer ! Si tu veux on va en trouver un autre que t'aimeras et...

-(le coupant) Merci !

-Quoi ?"

Le petit sécha ses larmes et lui fit un très grand sourire.

"-J'adore. C'est trop bien... Merci.

-C'est vrai ? Oh tu m'as fait peur, andouille !"

Il le prit dans ses bras et Galessin le serra du plus fort qu'il put. C'est à ce moment-là que Dagonet ouvrit les yeux et demanda:

"J'ai raté quelque chose ?"

Et de l'extérieur de la carriole, on entendit la voix du jeune Galessin résonner.*

"-Loth et Galessin, les futurs roi et duc de l'Orcanie ! Ça fait cool, hein ?

-Ah ben, dis comme ça aussi... Et là, c'est le bon moment pour placer une jolie citation... _Restibilis sopio restaurator_ !

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Absolument rien, Dagonet, absolument rien..."

* * *

><p>* À partir de là, il faut imaginer comme une caméra qui montre la carriole et qui recule vers le haut, et on entend que les voix des trois personnages.<p>

**Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il faut que j'améliore des choses... Merci !**


End file.
